F-Science RP Season 1
The F-Science RP Season 1 '''was created on 5th January, 2019, and is the current ongoing long-term RP. Characters The '''F-Science RP Season 1, due to being relativly new, currently only contains a handfull of characters, the majority of which being OG Characters. * [[Subject|'The Subject']] ''- Played by ''The Arbiter * [[Sebastian Cornelissen|'Sebastian Cornelissen']] ''- Played by ''Alexljn5 * [[Bella Cornelissen|'Bella Cornelissen']] ''- Played by ''TrashyArtist * [[Elijah Abrams|'Elijah Abrams']] -'' Played by ''_OmniiPotent_ Story Synopsis The year is 2489. Deep down in a very large decaying facility, there's an area, filled with cryopods - decorating the ceiling. It has been running quietly on backup power until a massive earthquake shook the already-feeble facility. Turning on the emergency evacuation system. Sadly, for many it's lost except for a few whom manage to break free. On one of the cryopods a female subject almost can't get out - until a rotting hand helps her. Timeline Day 01 The Subject ''is awoken from cryostasis by ''Sebastian Cornelissen, before instructing her to follow closely behind him, and she obliges. After several attempts at questioning Sebastian, to no avail, he would eventually inform her that she had been in cryostasis for 200 years. After a brief mental breakdown from The Subject, ''they continue. The pair eventually come across an employee leisure room, where in which Subject would begin to question Sebastian further, to which he would oblige, informing her of their location, his name, what he was, and the plan to escape. After filling her in on the details, which would involve reaching the near un-inhabitable depth of 5km, before using one of 16 fans to reach the surface, the pair would set off once more. The pair would then be met with their first obsticale of many; a ravine, with a metal pillar precariously ballancing atop a small collection of rocks, before Sebastian would inform The Subject that if he was to cross, he would likely fall. Subject would put too much confidence in her abilities however, as she would decide to cross the ravine by herself, in an attempt to find an alternate route, which would result in the pillar falling underneath her as she crossed, forcing her to make a leap of faith to the other side. After surviving the incident within an inch of her life, Subject would tell Sebastian to wait where he was as she attempted to find a way around the ravine.This would then begin a day long journey by The Subject to reach the other side of the ravine, eventually revolving around an old maintinance corridor, which she would be forced to pry open. After crawlling out from a hole in the top of the corridoor, The Subject would begin to slowly chip away at Sebastian's last known location, eventually creating a hole large enough to squeeze through, reaching her destination, before collapsing in exhaustian Day 02 After ''The Subject ''recovered from exhaustion, they would realise that ''Sebastian had seemingly gone missing, prompting her to begin searching for his whereabouts, which she would soon quickly discover, as Sebastian would reveal himself to her by grasping her shoulder, which would then instagate an instictive elbow to sebastian's chest area, knocking him to the floor, causing her to quickly apologise. After Sebastian ''picked himself up from the floor, before ''Subject ''would inform him that she was extremly thirsty, however Sebastian was concerned with first navagating the ravine, which was followed by Subject showing him the path that she had took to reach the other side of the ravine. They were soon faced with their seconned obsticale however, as the door that ''The Subject ''previously entered through had become stuck, leaving a gap just wide enough for The Subject to pass through, however she would need to forcefully wedge the door open with her hands, almost crushing ''Sebastian ''in the process. The pair would then begin to navigate the maze-like halls of ''F-Science ''once more, taking periodic breaks to seach for a source of clean water. Their search would be in vain however, resulting in ''The Subject ''informing ''Sebastian ''that she was not able to continue, unless a source of water could be located in time, before resting on the floor, and telling him that she would wait for him there. ''Sebastian, ''concerned for ''The Subject's ''well being, would begin his search for a possible source of clean water, eventually comming across a large, closed seal, forcing him to backtrack. After more searching, he would come across a small can, as well as a a small leak, with water slowly dripping out of it. After securing a small amount of water, Sebastian would return to The Subject, who appeared to have fallen asleep, leading Sebastian to slowly pour the water down her throat, which would prove to be enough to wake her up. Overjoyed at seeing ''Sebastian ''again, ''Subject ''would hug sebastian for a moment, before pulling her self away and composing herself, and downing the drink that Sebastian had brought her. The pair would begin to make their way through the halls of ''F-Science once more, with The Subject seemingly more comfortable with sebastian than before, soon comming across an old elevator, that the pair had planned to use to reach the depth of 2km. The pair would then enter the elevator, as The Subject would begin to fall asleep once more, as Sebastian would watch over her. After reaching the end of the elevator, the pair would begin to lament about the temperatures of their current depth, as ''Sebastian ''was forced to temporaraly rest, whilst engaging in conversation with ''The Subject, ''where in which they would express concernes over Sebastian's condition. = to be finnished next year = = = Category:Meta Category:History